The Lions, The Witches and The Wardrobes
by A Beautiful Mystery
Summary: Upon coming across a strange wardrobe in the Room of Requirement, Hermione can't resist the urge to enter it. Doing so brings her to the strange sight of a massive lion in the middle of a snowy forest. It only became stranger when the lion opened its mouth to speak, "Welcome, young one."


I'm aware that this may seem a strange pairing to many people but meh, the idea is stuck in my head so I at least want to try and get some of it written down. If anyone does read this, I can't promise that it will be finished but I can assure you that I will be trying my best to see that it does.

The story takes place almost entirely in Narnia so there won't be any of this 'The Pevensies come to Hogwarts' stuff, or at least I don't think there will be. Who knows where the creative Gods will take me? I do have notes for an entire story but it's more finding the words to properly portray my thoughts that will cause the difficulties. I also don't have a Beta so if anyone does read this, feel free to point out any mistakes or plot holes that you see. I'm happy to take any suggestions under consideration. This also based off of the Narnia movies and most likely the same for Harry Potter as well. I'm sure you can understand that those are some long books and ain't nobody got time for that just to write a crappy fanfic.

If you find the story to not be to your liking, either stop reading or post a review so I can't try and make it better. Constructive criticism is great but please don't just say that you hate it.

Just to reduce confusion:

 _'This will be used to display thoughts'_

"This will be actual spoken dialogue."

 _This is the unembodied voice of Narnia/magic_

And _this_ is me being a sarcastic little shit( or putting emphasis on a certain word if you want to go with the common use of italics, I suppose).

Also, I have no clue what age ages the Pevensie children are supposed to be so we'll go with this:

Peter, 16

Susan, 15

Edmund, 12

Lucy, 9

I know that Peter and Susan should probably be younger but I didn't want to have that big of an age gap between Hermione and Susan, and since Peter has to be the oldest this is the compromise.

 **General Disclaimer:**

I don't want to have to put this at the top of every chapter so just to clarify, not the owner of the Narnia or Harry Potter franchises. That would be awesome though, just saying.

Thank you, and on with the story

Kirsty

Several days after the disaster that was the battle at the Department of Mysteries, Hermione was feeling restless. She had been stuck in the infirmary receiving treatment from Madam Pomfrey for the dark curse that Dolohov had hit her with. Even with the delicate care from the experienced Medi-Witch, her chest felt tight with each breathe and as with most scars originating from a dark curse, she would most likely be stuck with it for the rest of her life. Harry had tried to placate her by saying that at least they had another thing in common now. While it was intended to cheer it up, it only brought both of them reminders of the people that had given them their scars. With the loss that Harry had experienced only hours before at this point, the mood was rather darkened by this. She did appreciate him trying though.

Now here she was wandering aimlessly through the halls of Hogwarts. She didn't know what had inspired her to do this, especially with the warnings of the stern Medi-Witch not to tax herself so soon after being released playing through her head. Either way she was now on the seventh floor, staring at the wall that hid the entrance to the Room of Requirement. She was surprised to see an ornate wooden door forming without her having to pace and state her needs but felt compelled to enter anyway. She was confident that the castle would not allow her to be harmed anyway. It was a little known fact that the castle was sentient and watched over her students but Professor Flitwick had let it slip when she was with him for further Charms practice in preparation for her OWLs that Rowena Ravenclaw had worked tirelessly to make it so when the Founders made the choice to start Hogwarts. While there was only so much the castle could do to ensure the safety of those within, she did often inform the current Headmaster or Headmistress if could sense dangerous magic or beings within. It was up to them to take action after that.

Upon entering the Room, Hermione took that opportunity to look around. The walls were bare of decorations, made of stone similar to that the castle was made of. The Room itself a strong feeling of magic to it. While it was possible to feel the magic in the walls of the castle, this was different, it almost felt like the magic was in the air. Hermione could feel it all around her, making her feel like she had the capabilities to cast a thousand spells and not feel fatigued. The magic seemed centered around a wardrobe in the middle of the Room. It was made of what appeared to be wood from an apple tree, similar to those she had seen in the Weasley orchard. The panels had scenes depicted on them, of what though she couldn't tell. It looked like a great wood with pools of water dotting the background. It was captivating and seemed to be almost beckoning her towards it. What was alarming was that she couldn't find it within herself to stop walking forwards. She found herself directly in front of the door with her hand raised to open it, the magic of the room buzzing in her ears. It felt like it was whispering to her, Open the door, it was saying, Your destiny is through the door. Open it to see. It's where you belong. Again, she couldn't find any reason to do otherwise. It seemed that as soon as she had that thought, the door was open and she was looking it.

It was filled with coats. Just coats. No mysterious magical objects or items from centuries past. Just some, admittedly nice, fur coats. Feeling somewhat underwhelmed and for some strange reason betrayed by the feeling that lured her towards it in the first place, she proceeded to step into the wardrobe to investigate. It seemed as though the racks of coats were endless, the soft material brushing against her hands as she continued onwards. She only realised how far she had gone when it started to darken as the coats behind her blocked it out. 'Must be an undetectable extension charm, I guess that would be useful on most wardrobes' It was the soft fur running across the backs of her hands turned to prickly branches that Hermione started to get worried. Obviously none of this was normal but what appeared to be trees in the back of a wardrobe was rather pushing the tolerance she had to strange happenings that she had come into contact with since joining the magical community.

She didn't have time to think any further on this as she abruptly fell through past the trees onto snow covered ground. She immediately shot up with her wand in hand, ready to defend herself against.. the trees? 'More trees? Really? Who's idea was it to plant an entire forest in a wardrobe' She tried to take stock of the situation but the cold now radiating through her from the sow stuck on her clothes and all around was distracting. She was tempted to go back through the wardrobe to take a coat, but she was against it as she had no idea how owned them or if they would be back soon. 'Luckily, I have my own fur coat.' Unbeknownst the rest of her peers and teacher, Hermione had decided that becoming an animagus would definitely be a useful skill to have. She had first started the process in third when she had the time turner to ensure that no one noticed her spending long periods of time out at the Shrieking Shack. While not the best place to be brewing the potions needed to discover her form, it was private and an unlikely place for people to stumble upon her or her equipment. She had spent months after first taking the potion doing partial transformations until she was finally able to fully take her form in the summer before fifth year before she was taken to Grimmauld Place. What she hadn't known in advance was that many traits of the animal you turned into transfer over to your human form. The first indicators of this came when she changed back to find that her once bushy hair was now sleek like her fur and her small frame of 5'4" had shot up to a formidable height of 5'10". While she had always been rather thin, her form was now lithe and toned, with muscles where there had been none before. She'd had a very difficult time explaining it to her parents and an even harder time concealing it from everyone once she got to Grimmauld Place. Every morning she would place a glamour to make her appear shorter, slowly increasing her height throughout the year to make it seem as though she was just finally having her growth spurt. Several more characteristics of her inner animal became known when she discovered that her vision had become near perfect, and somehow got even better at night. She also became very tactile, finding excuses to stand as close to her friends as possible. One of the traits she was less fond of was her new habit of stretching out in front of the fire in the common room for hours at a time while studying. At first it had attracted a handful of inquisitive stares but seemed to get over it soon enough, even leaving the spot she had claimed empty for her.

She smoothly changed into her animal form and began exploring, heading north so that she could where to go to find the wardrobe again. The chill was still there but far more tolerable now that she covered in fur. Her loping gait covered the ground much quicker than other form and she had soon gone quite a distance when she was suddenly heard the sound of approaching footsteps. What ever was coming was moving fast, and towards her. Hermione had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to outrun it, so she turned to assume a defensive stance, ready for whatever was coming for her. What Hermione didn't anticipate was to see a massive lion burst out from the trees, only to stop several metres in front of her. While shocked to see another lion in such an environment, her bewilderment only increased when the lion opened its mouth to speak, "Welcome, young one."


End file.
